Confusing Trust
by AbeeChua
Summary: After the events of "The Prestige" and "What Am I?", Tony Lokison found himself abducted by Thanos and is fighting against his fellow Avengers and father. Trusts are broken and pain that will last forever is inflicted. "I looked back on my steps and found no shadows following me. I'm walking away from the light and yet no ones there to pull me back."-Tony Stark
1. Chapter 1

**And here's my new story. But it's actually a sequel from "The Prestige" and "What Am I?". The only info you'll need before reading this story is that Tony's dad is Loki and his mom is a mutant. This grants him loads of supernatural abilities. In "What Am I?" Tony went to Asgard with Loki but was abducted by Thanos in order to punish Loki for not completing his rule-over-Earth task. That's pretty much it but if you would still want to read the two prequels, I would like to warn or remind you that I wrote those two fics years ago and they're** **literally terrible in terms of grammar and descriptive skills. Before I leave you guys to the story, Tony in this chapter is in his adult form.**

Tony's POV

I have to do this. First, go back to Earth and destroy SHIELD. Then use this weird locket thingy to open a portal for Thanos. And in the end all of us die. There, simple. But...but considering the fact that I'm the one who will be bringing the destruction this time, I just can't bring myself to accomplish this task with brilliance like I always did. I can imagine the looks of betrayal and disappointment from all those whom I cared about. The Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey and... The worst of all, father. I can already picture what he would think, his son taking after him in being the evil maniac to bring upon the destruction of a planet. He would be so hurt and be caught up in self blame.

While all the thoughts ran wild, I stood by Thanos's throne looking at Earth, my face must've betrayed my feelings as Thanos' hand delivered a slap across my face, so strong that I was sent towards the ground with my vision blurring and my tongue tasting blood.

"Do I have to remind you of your place again, pathetic boy!"

I got on my knees, keeping my eyes locked to the ground. "No. Sorry."

This time, it was the scepter that connected with my ribs, sending me flying into a wall. "No what?"

"No master." I bit my lips to prevent myself from crying out from the pain in my ribs.

"Now, go and wipe out SHIELD from their very existence. Do not fail me."

-PAGE BREAK-

3rd person POV

The Avengers plus the house of Odin were all seated in the conference hall. All of them wore a tired and worried look, but none of them spoke up. The hall was silent until Heimdall came with Frandal hot on his heels.

"My lord, I've seen something really troubling. Midgard is under attack and the great organization SHIELD is not holding up well. If this continues, I'm afraid that Midgard as a whole will seize to exist."

"What?! SHIELD is under attack by who?" Steve got up from his seat, eyes boring a hole into Heimdall as he awaits for a reply.

Heimdall visibly hesitated as they all gulped in understanding.

"We must go and stop Anthony. The faster we act, the easier it is for us to bring him back." Thor said wisely while everyone nodded in agreement.

-PAGE BREAK-

He certainly did not expect SHIELD to be in this state when he jumped through the bifrost. The hellicarrier crashed onto a secluded island where most of the agents were injured and were seeking refuge. Agent Hill was barking orders at the medical team to help those severely injured in the command pad but Fury was nowhere to be found.

"Captain." Hill caught him looking devastated.

"Where's Fury? Is he..." Steve couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm not sure. We lost contact after the first attack. He went to the base in New York approximately 19 hours ago. You should go check there." Hill said and walked off towards the wreckage.

"Agent, do you know who did this?" Steve knew the answer but he hoped that he'd been wrong.

"Steve, accept it. Stark's been compromised."

-PAGE BREAK-

"Clint, Bruce let's go. Steve told us to go and check the New York base. Thor, do you mind following these coordinates and pick Steve up?" Natasha handed Thor a piece of paper.

"I'll go with you." Loki directed at Natasha.

"Ok but there's a possibility that he'll come here since it's his home. We need someone to stay here."

"As you've said, this is his home. He won't destroy it so there's no point in staying here." Loki tried to reason.

"As much as I hate to admit, Loki's right. We should all go to the base. If Tony decides to go berserk, we'll have a better chance at neutralizing him with Loki with us." Clint said while suiting up.

And with that, the three Avengers plus Loki boarded the Quinjet while Thor flew towards Steve.

-PAGE BREAK-

Due to Thor's lightning speed, the Avengers reached their location at about the same time.

"Oh lookie who's here? My friends! Nice to see you guys again!" Tony sadistically greeted while creating a pack of lions of pure fire.

"Tony, stop this madness! Don't you remember that you're an Avenger?" Steve yelled, desperation evident in his eyes as he hoped that his friend was just joking around.

"I was an Avenger, Captain. But now I'm a merchant of death that had came to accept the fact that the world needs to be ruled." Tony created a field of energy around the Avengers and him so that they could have a good chat while his fiery lions were having fun creating chaos in the base.

"Anthony, listen to me. I know you're controlled by Thanos. Or even afraid of him that you're doing this but trust me, you're stronger than him. I know that feeling of being forced to do something because you're afraid. But you came into my life and showed me what's more important. Stop this and we can fight him together." Loki stared intently into his son's eyes, ignoring the approving and understanding stare from the Avengers.

For a moment there, Tony thought of stopping but he knew the consequences of it. He can't be so selfish and put everyone in danger. He's the one who caused all these mess, he'll be the one to get everyone out of it.

"Such a nice speech, oh daddy dearest but Master is right. We are all made to be ruled." Tony levitated himself as to look more threatening.

"Cap, we need to do something. The agents are sitting ducks out there!" Clint called.

"Tony, I'll ask you one more time. Stop this or we'll attack."

"Oh, you think that you're a match for me? Let's see."

With a reluctant heart and a tightened fist, Steve hung his head low and gave the inevitable order.

"Avengers Assemble."

 **Yay! Chapter 1, done! How was it? Enjoyed it or anywhere to improve? All positive and negative comments are all the most welcomed! The next chapter will be up next week! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And as I've promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, my beloved readers!**

The base a total chaos. Thor tried his best to fry the fire lions but they weren't even a bit affected by his lightning. Clint was shooting arrows at Tony trying to get his attention while Natasha is busy evacuating the agents. Steve and Hulk are both fighting Tony's lions. But Loki was just staring at his son. He couldn't get himself to engage in the battle.

Tony was watching the Avengers battle, trying to find an opening to deliver a killing blow. And that's when he found it. Thor was shielding an agent with his hammer and his back was towards Tony. Tony grinned and shot a magical poisonous arrow at his uncle.

"Anthony! No!" Loki yelled but the arrow was already gone from Tony's hand and pierced it's way through Thor's abdomen.

The Avengers heard Thor's scream of pain and rushed to his aid.

"You hurt your own uncle?!" Loki hissed dangerously.

"Well, he's in my way. You can't blame me for getting rid of my enemy can you?" Tony grinned even wider but he sensed something coming his way from the back.

He turned around and sent a energy blast at the shooter but an arrow was already sticking out from his shoulder. He saw Clint holding his bow and teleported himself away from the scene.

-PAGE BREAK-

"I can't believe he shot Thor!"

Bruce had Thor on the medical bed while Loki's getting ready to perform a recovery spell on his brother. The other Avengers were waiting patiently in the common room.

Natasha seemed deep into her thought as she watched Steve got up from the couch and looked outside the glass panel.

"Cap?"

"This doesn't makes sense. The Tony we knew won't hurt those he loved nonetheless his uncle."

Clint nodded in agreement.

"It felt like Gregory Stark happened all over again. Only he's meaner and stronger. But one things for sure, he's not our Tony anymore." Natasha's voice softened with doubt.

Loki and Bruce came into sight.

"How's Thor?" Steve asked almost immediately.

"He's fine. Catching up with sleep for now." Bruce answered, focusing somewhere beyond the Captain.

The Avengers remained silent for the rest of day, drowned within seas of thoughts and confusion.

-PAGE BREAK-

He had managed to teleport himself back to Thanos.

"M...master." He greeted with his head bowed, holding in the pain in his shoulder.

"Look what they did to you, boy. Your precious Avengers, your teammates. They hurt you like how they would to a villain."

He hung his head lower, denying the fact that his friends had fought against him.

I started the fight. It's not their fault. They still want me back. Clint shot me because I shot Thor. Yeah it's my fault. An eye for an eye right?

"Pathetic boy. Don't you see? They regard you as a foe now. They don't want you anymore. You're useless."

"No no no. Don't mess with my head! They... They still...trust me!" Tony yelled, desperate to convince himself. But the tears running down his cheeks betrayed his conflicted feelings.

"You will be my perfect slave no matter how hard you fight! You know well yourself that you can no longer turn back!" Thanos said intimidatingly and pulled the arrow out from Tony's shoulder.

"Aaaaccckkkkkk!" Tony slumped down onto his knees.

"I will break you!"

The next thing he knew is a blow on his chest before letting unconsciousness take over him.

-PAGE BREAK-

Loki was lying on Tony's bed, staring at the ceiling.

Where are you? Comeback to us, Anthony. I've a lot more to share with you and to be by your side while you grow up is all I ever wished for.

Loki sighed, knowing well that Tony can't hear him and the fear of losing his son is eating into his soul.

Just when he closed his eyes, he heard a desperate scream for help.

"Father! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Anthony!

He got up and looked around but realized that no ones there.

What could've hurt him until he subconsciously called for help?

 **And thats chapter 2 done. How was it, good or bad? Any reviews are warmly welcomed! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm proud to announce another on time update despite the crazy college stuffs going on! So this chapter is kinda going mental lol. Anyway, enjoy and any reviews are warmly welcomed!**

Tony, Tony wake up. Come on buddy, wake up. I need you here.

Tony groggily opened up his heavy eyelids, trying to figure out where he is. White lights welcomed him as he struggled to keep his eye lids open against the blinding lights. He realized that he's lying on a bed and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he took in the completely white and empty surroundings.

"Where..."

Before he finished his sentence, a voice cut him off.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

He flinched and turned towards the voice. A boy with messy brown hair, not over the age of twelve was standing behind him.

"Who are you? Are you one of Thanos' servant?"

"Uhm well I think you can say that."

"Do you know where are we?"

"You should know. You're the adult here." The bot said matter of factly.

"Right, I'm the adult. Come, let's walk around and see if there's an escape from this place." Tony gestured for the boy to follow him.

-PAGE BREAK-

"What?! You heard him? How's that even possible?!" Clint exclaimed, much to the dismay of Loki.

"Not exactly heard his voice but his thoughts. He sounded like he's in pain." Loki explained, sighing and struggling to understand why these puny midgardians couldn't seem to understand magic.

"Considering that you heard him, he must be close right?" Steve asked boldly.

"I doubt so. His thought sounded distant."

At this right moment, Thor appeared through the door, rushing.

"My friends, I've brought news from Asgard. Based on Heimdall, nephew Anthony is not in the nine realms. Father had also said that he feared Thanos has the mind stone."

"Mind stone?" Bruce asked, intrigued by the name.

"Aye. The mind stone is one of the infinity stones that had the power to manipulate minds. I fear even the genius mind of Anthony can be manipulated with ease." Thor nodded, looking at his brother.

"Then that's not good. Whatever Thanos is doing, it definitely is working and that Tony could well be controlled by him. Our first priority is to find out Tony's location. Thor, go and look for more details in Asgard. Loki, you could sense him, try to get to him. Clint, Tasha, go to the SHIELD base and see if you can dig up anything. Bruce..." Steve was interjected.

"I'll calculate the possibility of Tony being stuck in another parallel dimension." Bruce blurted, knowing well Steve will have a hard time saying that.

"Right."

-PAGE BREAK-

"So, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know."

Tony and the boy kept on walking in the endless white space.

"Kid, are you not scared? I mean you stuck in this place alone for God knows how long."

"Are you?" The boy answered, staring intently at Tony.

"I... I am but not because I'm stuck here. I... I betrayed my friends...and I've gone down a path...where there's no return." Tony said silently while mentally cursing himself for being so blunt.

"I thought you are a hero."

"I'm not. I never was and I never will be worthy to be one."

The boy seemed to be deep in thought before asking curiously.

"Then why don't you do the opposite?"

Tony paused, taken aback by the question.

"I guess I'm the villain now, considering all that I've done..."

The boy gave no response and they kept on walking.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Greetings, Heimdall!" Thor boomed once he made it through the bifrost.

Heimdall didn't smile, but remained solemn.

"Your father had requested for you once you arrived."

Thor knew better than to delay when Heimdall is the one who conveyed the message. He made his way towards the Throne room in a hurry.

"Father, you've requested for me?" Thor greeted while kneeling.

"Yes, my son. As I have dreaded, the mind stone has fallen into Thanos' hands."

 **And, that's the chapter! How was it? Really hope you guys will like the way the story is going. I'm currently working hard to ensure the next update will be within the week. The festive season is coming next Thursday over here in Malaysia and I'm working on recruiting voluntary teachers for orphans so yeah I'm really busy and I can't promise when will the next chapter be up. I'll try my best and thanks for your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the next chapter. Really sorry for the delay. Hopefully you guys will love this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Do your parents know you've been missing?"

"No. They don't care at all. And I'm pretty sure that they'll be happier with me gone."

Tony paused. Sensing the familiarity, which triggered unwanted and unpleasant flashbacks.

"Get out Tony! I'm busy! Aargh what can I do to get you out of my sight?!"

"The next time you got yourself kidnapped, I'm not going to pay the ransom. You got that boy? Worthless piece of shit."

"Tony? Tony!" Tony was drawn back into the present by the boys shouting.

"Sorry, something just came into my mind."

-PAGE BREAK-

"Captain, the mind stone has indeed fell into the evil hands of Thanos. We have to act quickly."

The avengers were seated in the conference room in the tower solemnly, silently agreeing with their demigod teammate.

"Banner, any findings?"

"Technically yes, literally no. There's a surge of unidentifiable energy appearing near the bifrost the day Tony was taken. But the machines can't read anything out of it besides that it radiates energy."

"So can we work out a way to identify that energy? Maybe with Loki's help?" Steve tried his best to be positively constructive.

"Yes, I would have a look into it later with Dr. Banner. The possibility that it's a dimension hole is pretty high as I sensed that Anthony's thought sounded muffled like it's been trapped in a transparent cloth-like bag that you midgardians always used to store objects." Loki stated while using his hands to mimic a bag shape.

"You mean plastic bags?" Clint chimed earning a disapproving shake of head from Natasha.

"I'm really sorry to interfere, Avengers but there seems to be an attack by an army of Chitauri down in Manhattan." JARVIS reported.

"The Chitauri?! I thought they were dead!" Clint exclaimed.

"So did we. This might have a connection to Anthony and he might be there leading the Chitauri as we speak."

"Loki's got a point there. We better hurry there. Avengers, assemble!"

-PAGE BREAK-

"Dad never liked me, moreover loved me. He always looked at me with disgust and hatred in his eyes. I still remember he took my toy figure and destroyed it when I was 3, saying I won't grow up to be a hero, or anything good and I'm just a waste of time and resource."

Tony remained silent, focusing on his steps, trying to not recall his childhood.

"He's right, you know. I'm useless and worthless. I used to be a hero but now I'm a mess." The boy continued.

A sudden realization hit Tony. And he stopped to take a good look at the boy. The dark brown hair, the scrawny body and the brown irises. There's no doubt about it, but he needs to get a confirmation.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" The boy looked up curiously.

"Do we share the same name?" Tony tried again.

"Yes. I'm also Tony, Tony Stark."

-PAGE BREAK-

"Cap, these things got no leader. They're just randomly destroying things and killing civilians." Clint's voice buzzed through the comms.

"You're right and they don't seem to keep on coming. This is different from last time." Natasha agreed, shooting the aliens away with their own gun which she picked up sometime ago.

"Any idea where did they came from? Because there's no big hole in the sky this time around. Sta..." Steve paused mid sentence realizing that Tony wasn't by their side. A Chitauri picked up the chance and sneaked up behind him. When the scepter was about to reach Steve's back, hulk came smashing onto the alien.

Hulk tore the alien into half and yelled. "Aaaarrrrggghhhh!"

Steve, only realizing that the hulk had saved his life, met the big green monster's eyes with gratitude which was returned with a smirk.

The Avengers easily handled the army and went back to the tower right after the battle.

"I've checked through all the surveillance camera around the area of the attack and I caught this."

Bruce started the hologram in the middle of the conference table. The video showed that a blue light ignited and a hole or a portal was opened in the middle of the street.

Bruce paused the video and continued.

"A dimension hole!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right. Though I've got no idea as to how it works or what's the key to opening it. Loki?" Bruce rested his right palm on his chin.

"I fear, its power is beyond our control. Judging from the faint blue light it emits, I would..."

"The tesseract! It looks like the power of the tesseract!" Steve stated.

"That just complicates everything." Natasha mutters.

 **taaa-daaaaa! So Tony is Tony and what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. A lot had happened throughout the two weeks I've been inactive. I got my wisdom tooth removed last week and that's why I haven't been updating. As for the next chapter, I'll not be able to update anytime soon as my grandmother had been hospitalized and things are not looking really good. So please be patient and sorry for another delay.**


End file.
